


Movie Night

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbling rules: 5 minutes, no editing, no rewriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Castiel loves movie nights with Dean.

There is this special something when they curl up on the couch, feet tucked under a shared blanket, bowl of (super salty, just like he loves it) pop-corn between them.

Sometimes their fingers brush, when they're not looking and blindly grabbing for more pop-corn.

Castiel is very happy that they always turn off he lights for movie night, he blushes furiously, every time, when this happens. 

 

Dean loves movie nights with Castiel.

He somehow managed to establish a shared blanket. He always has a 2.5 litre bottle of water next to him and his bladder hates him, because damn Castiel loves salty pop-corn. 

He also often glances over in a hopefully unnoticeable way, hopes it's not too obvious when their fingers brush.

He thinks it's adorable how Castiel blushes every time it happens.  

 

Castiel and Dean both love movie nights. 

Especially since the day Cas entwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, yesterday was too busy. I hope you like this one :)  
> feedback and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
